


10 O'Clock

by Vic_Kama



Series: The Not So Little Hero of Fawcett City [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Sleepy and Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Kama/pseuds/Vic_Kama
Summary: An evening snippet of Billy living in the Watchtower.(*is part of a series but can be read as a stand alone*)
Relationships: Billy Batson & Diana (Wonder Woman)
Series: The Not So Little Hero of Fawcett City [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401292
Comments: 21
Kudos: 429





	10 O'Clock

Wonder Woman was just ending her monitor duty when the doors slid open and Captain Marvel flew in. 

“Hey Ms. Diana,” he waved before shouting, “Shazam!” 

Billy took up the monitor beside Diana’s and cranked his chair up so he could reach it comfortably. “William,” she greeted him warmly before frowning, “Are you in for monitor duty now?” It was getting late and everyone on the League had unanimously agreed, without really bringing it up, and shifted their schedules around so Billy wouldn’t get any evening or late-night duties. Batman had been pretty strict about him following his ten o'clock bed time. 

“No, just ran into Doctor Sivana on patrol, he’s-” Billy interrupted himself with a big yawn, “He’s experimenting with his robots again. I thought I should write up a report before bed.” 

Wonder Woman nodded while the boy snuggling into his chair contently. “You didn’t need backup?” 

Billy shook his head and stifled another yawn, “It went by very quickly. Don’t know how long it’ll last though.” The little hero started typing away, stopping every now and then to check his spelling. Most times he had to go back and change it or ask for help. It was Batman’s idea, when Billy mentioned that he couldn’t read or write well, the older man suggested that he try writing up his mission reports as Billy, without the Wisdom of Solomon to help him. It felt tedious to him when he knew he could finish this in ten minutes as Cap, but he also knew that he had to learn. All those years on the street halted his education quite the bit. Now that he finally had a stable place to stay, it was time to catch up. He had a feeling he was doing worse than usual today, maybe because he was tired. Didn’t matter, Bruce would correct it with him later anyway. 

“If you ever need help with that vile man, you know where to find me.” She had been itching for a while to let the mad scientist get acquainted with her lasso. 

Billy smiled at her, “I know, Ms. Diana.” Wonder Woman shook her head with fondness, she had given up on getting him to drop the formality. They both went back to their work, soft keyboard clatters filling the calm silence. 

When Cyborg came to take up monitor duty from Diana, she figured she should usher Billy to bed. It was probably already past ten and the wrath of a parental Bat was too severe to consider. Only when she turned around, she found that he had already nodded off with his head pressed into the keyboard. Well, if this gave her an excuse to tuck him in then who was she to complain?


End file.
